LINE (New Version)
by kavey key
Summary: Mereka bukan F4, hanya saja mereka genk popular yang mampu mengalihkan perhatian semua orang. Bukan artis papan atas, namun daya tarik mereka memikat setiap orang. "Kau tahu apapun!" Ia jatuh terduduk, "...tolong aku." CERITA PASARAN! Hoonsik, BNior, Double B/BinHwan, Markson.
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle** : Love is Never Ending

 **Pairing** : -Hoonsik  
-BinHwan  
-BNior/JJ project  
-Markson

 **Cast** : Jung Ilhoon  
Wang Jackson  
Choi (Kim) Hanbin  
Kim (Im) Jaebum  
and other

 **Genre** : Drama, Friendship

 **Rate** : M

 **WARNING** : BOY X BOY! Cerita pasaran dengan pemain cowok-cowok non mainstream '-')v Mohon maaf kalau banyak typo, aku post lewat _handphone_ soalnya.

.

Empat orang _namja_ berjalan beriringan di koridor sekolah. Melewati jejeran para murid yang memang sengaja memberi jalan. Bukan. Mereka bukan F4, tapi benar mereka adalah _genk_ popular di sekolah bertaraf Internasional ini. Karisma dari mereka tidak bisa di anggap remeh. Terbukti dari jeritan para _yeoja_ atau _namja_ yang berteriak histeris saat mereka melewatinya.

Dengan Ilhoon yang memimpin barisan depan sebagai anak salah satu pengusaha kaya raya di Korea Selatan yang dapat di bilang cukup berpengaruh di perekonomian negara. Bagaimana tidak? Perusahaan ayahnya bahkan sudah merambah ke Amerika, dan benua Eropa.

Ia berjalan dengan angkuh, tanpa peduli bisikkan orang lain yang entah membicarakan apa. _Namja_ yang dikenal bengis terhadap orang yang tidak disukainya. Bahkan tak jarang ia memanfaatkan kekayaan appanya sebagai tameng agar semua orang segan padanya dan teman-temannya. Walaupun berwajah manis, tubuh ramping serta tingkahnya yang kadang menggemaskan, tapi Ilhoon adalah pembully ulung. Setidaknya itu yang teman-teman sekolahnya ketahui.

Di sebelah kanan Ilhoon, seorang _namja_ berbeda kewarganegaraan berjalan dengan senyum yang sesekali menghiasi wajahnya. Alis yang menjadi ciri khasnya kadang ia gunakan kala mendengar _yeoja_ memanggil namanya. Jackson. _Namja_ Hongkong yang menetap di Korea karena bujukkan para sahabatnya yang memang kebetulan semuanya menetap di Korea. Anak dari pengusaha property di Hongkong yang bersahabat baik dengan keluarga besar Ilhoon dan kedua sahabatnya yang lain.

Disebelah kiri, ada Choi Hanbin biasa di sapa B.I yang berjalan paling angkuh di banding yang lain. Tak kalah dengan keluarga Ilhoon, keluarganya termasuk 5 besar keluarga terkaya di korea dan menempati 20 besar se asia. Anak sulung dari Choi seunghyun ini mewarisi tatapan tajam sang _appa_ dan bibir merah _umma_ nya. Entah bagaimana, ia bisa terlihat tampan dan cantik di waktu bersamaan.

Dan yang terakhir di belakang Ilhoon, ada Jaebum. Ia berjalan paling santai, terkadang matanya berkedip genit atau bibir seksinya bersiul kala ada _yeoja_ cantik atau _namja_ manis yang menggodanya. Kim Jaebum anak dari dua actor gay Korea yang di adopsi. Walaupun begitu, di antara sahabatnya yang lain, keluarganya-lah yang paling harmonis. Mereka kerap menghabiskan waktu bersama saat liburan. Bahkan tak jarang ia mengunjungi lokasi syutting _appa_ atau _papa_ nya hanya untuk bermanja-manja.

Sampai pada satu koridor, mereka hendak terpisah. Jackson bersama Jaebum ke arah kiri-karena kelas mereka bersebelahan-sedangkan Hanbin dan Ilhoon ke sebelah kanan, kebetulan mereka satu kelas.

"Istirahat nanti kami tunggu di ruang olahraga." ucap Hanbin sebelum mereka berpisah.

"Aku lapar, baby." Sahut Jackson dengan tampang memelasnya pada Ilhoon. Karena menurutnya hanya Ilhoon yang bisa menyelamatkannya dari rasa kelaparan. Samar-samar pekikan terdengar dari beberapa orang disana.

"Ide bagus! Beli makanan untukku dan Hanbin, dan segera ke ruang olahraga."

Final.

Maaf sekali, tapi keputusan Ilhoon tidak ada yang bisa di ganggu gugat. Siapa yang berani membantah namja manis ini? akhirnya semua mengangguk setuju, walau dapat di lihat Jackson sedikit lesu. Ilhoon tersenyum remeh, namun sayangnya senyumnya seketika hilang saat ia merasa ada yang mengganjal di sepatunya.

Ilhoon mengalihkan pandangan pada sepatu _sport_ hijau terangnya-yang sebenarnya sekolah melarang memakai sepatu berwarna selain hitam. Matanya seketika mendelik saat ia mendapati cairan merah di sepatu kesayangannya. Basah. Bisa ia tebak itu cairan soda yang terjatuh di dekatnya entah bagaimana. Segara Ilhoon mengrahkan tatapan membunuhnya pada pelaku. Seorang _namja_ manis menunduk ketakutan sambil memainkan ujung seragamnya.

"Brengsek! Kau sengaja?"

"T, tidak. Tidak sunbae."

"Dia manis." Komentar Jackson, yang dibalas anggukan dan siulan Jaebum.

"Aku tidak peduli. Bersihkan sepatuku!" _namja_ tadi segera menekuk lututnya dan merogoh sakunya mengambil sapu tangan. Tangannya terulur untuk membersihkan sepatu Ilhoon, sebelum suara sang empunya terdengar lagi, "Aku tidak bilang dengan sapu tanganmu, bodoh! Sepatuku bisa tak ada harganya lagi. **Bersihkan dengan lidahmu.** " Terdapat menekanan di kalimat terakhir yang membuat semua anak-anak kecuali para sahabatnya berdesis.

" _Chagi_ , kau keterlaluan. Suruh saja lidahnya menjilat bibirku." Jaebum merangkul Ilhoon yang tentu saja tak digubrisnya.

"Cepat!"

 _Namja_ manis tadi tersentak. Wajahnya tertunduk makin dalam mencoba meraih sepatu Ilhoon, semua yang di sana menatap prihatin, namun sayangnya mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Lain dengan semua siswa, tiga sahabat Ilhoon malah tersenyum remeh menyaksikannya. Ini hiburan tersendiri bagi mereka. Benar-benar anak-anak yang mengkhawatirkan.

"Hyung!"

Chanwoo keluar dari kerumunan dan membantu namja tadi berdiri. "Jangan begini. Aku bisa membelikanmu sepatu baru jika kau mau." Chanwoo menatap _hyung_ -nya dengan mata berkaca-kaca yang di balas tatapan tajam Ilhoon.

"Sayangnya aku tak mau. Dia harus menjilat sepatuku jika ingin urusannya selesai." ia memegang rahang adiknya kuat, "atau kau mau menggantikannya? Dengan senang hati, adikku."

Chanwoo menggeleng. Hanbin mendatangi Ilhoon dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat rahang _namja_ manis itu mengeras. Ia melepas cengkraman tangannya dan beralih menuju kelasnya tanpa sepatah katapun diikuti ketiga temannya yang lain.

Tidak lama Ilhoon pergi, Hyunsik datang setengah berlari menuju Chanwoo dan Minwoo -nama namja manis tadi- "kalian tidak apa?"

Keduanya hanya menunduk, Chanwoo menggumamkan sesuatu yang dapat di dengar dengan baik oleh keduanya, " _Mianhae_ ,"

"Aku akan bicara pada Ilhoon nanti. Kalian ke kelaslah."

Ya, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan Ilhoon, kecuali satu. Hyunsik. Entah apa yang ia buat pada _namja_ itu, yang jelas Ilhoon akan selalu menghentikan aksinya jika sang ketua OSIS itu sudah datang.

"Dia lebih brengsek dari orangtua-ku." Geram Ilhoon saat baru saja menduduki bangkunya.

"Semua orang pasti heran mengapa kau sangat takut padanya." Hanbin menimpali.

"Aku tak bisa sebebas dulu jika ia tetap berada di sini."

"Tenanglah, ia hanya setahun lagi. lagipula kau tidak usah takut begitu selama ada kami."

"Kau tahu? Dia selalu tahu waktu yang tepat untuk menjatuhkanku." Ia bedecak kesal, "saat orang lain tahu kelemahanku, mereka akan melakukannya untuk membalasku. Tidak peduli kalian ada atau tidak, ia selalu mendapat _timing_ yang tepat."

"Aku mengerti. Dan mungkin setelah ini ia akan melakukannya lagi karena kau melanggar aturannya."

"Aku harus mendepaknya dari sekolah ini."

"Aku sudah mencobanya, tapi sayang sekali _appa_ mu menjaganya dengan sangat baik. Ia bahkan menghubungi _appa_ ku agar jangan macam-macam padanya, karena ia adalah pawangmu."

Ilhoon menggertakkan giginya pertanda ia sangat marah saat ini. Hanya satu nama yang terlintas dipikirannya. Chanwoo. Pasti ia yang mengatakan ini pada orangtua mereka. Anak manja itu selalu membuatnya kesal.

.  
"Kau tahu? Terkadang lucu melihat Ilhoon ketakutan." Jackson tersenyum sendiri mengingat ekspresi sahabatnya tadi. Tidak terlalu kentara jika tidak mengenal Ilhoon dengan baik. Tapi ayolah, mereka sudah bersama bahkan sebelum mereka bisa berjalan.

"Habis kau jika ia mendengarmu."

"Sepertinya Jung appa sangat menyukai Hyusik."

"Ya, sepertinya. Kau langsung ke kelas atau menemui Mark hyung dulu?"

"Mark-ku menunggu di kelas." Dia bersmirk pada sahabatnya, "jadi? Kau mau ke kelasku atau kelasmu?"

"Tentu saja kelasmu." Jawab Jaebum sambil merangkul sahabatnya. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kelas Jackson dengan penuh semangat. Tentu saja karena para kekasih hati mereka ada disana.

Namun yang terjadi bukan yang mereka harapkan. Alih-alih di sambut dengan hangat, para kekasih hantinya justru memasang wajah masam. Tentu saja mereka tahu alasannya. Semua ini pasti karena kejadian Ilhoon tadi. Bukan salah mereka sih memang, tapi mereka juga bisa 'kan, menghalangi Ilhoon? lagipula Ilhoon tak akan benar-benar marah pada mereka.

"Kalian terlalu sering membela Ilhoon."

Opsss...

Jinyoung menutup mulut dengan kedua telapak tangannya ketika tak sengaja mengatakan satu kalimat sakral itu. Bisa dipastikan ia mendapat _glare_ dari kekasihnya dan sahabat kekasihnya. Jangan tanya lagi bagaimana persahabatan mereka, bahkan tak jarang mereka berpisah dari kekasihnya karena persahabatan ini. Tetapi sepertinya tak berlaku untuk kekasih mereka yang sekarang. Bukan hanya karena Jinyoung dan Mark mampu mengontrol Jaebum dan Jackson, tapi mereka juga mampu mengisi hati dua sahabat itu dengan penuh.

"Jaga mulutmu." Desis Jaebum berbahaya.

"Memang benar, 'kan?" gumam Jinyoung pelan dengan wajah menunduk. Sangat pelan hingga sulit di dengar andaisaja kelas ramai. Sayangnya suasana kelas saat ini cukup sepi, hingga gumaman Jiyoung dapat di dengar jelas.

"Kau,-"

"Sudahlah, Bi," Mark mencoba menenangkan. Meskipun Mark baru mengenal keempat sahabat itu dua tahun belakang, tapi ia bisa merasakan kasih sayang antar keempatnya, terutama untuk Ilhoon. Entah apa yang terjadi sebelumnya oleh _namja_ kecil itu, sehingga terlihat sekali ketiganya begitu memperhatikan Ilhoon.

Jaebum memilih berbalik menuju kelasnya tanpa pamit. Meninggalkan Jinyoung dengan perasaan bersalah karena membuat kekasihnya marah. Jackson juga hanya diam dan menonton saja, bahkan kini pandangannya sudah pada _blackboard_ di kelas. Bukan tak peduli, ia hanya mengontrol dirinya agar tak memperkeruh. Bagaimanapun Jinyoung juga sahabatnya-walau tak sedekat ia dan ketiga sahabatnya yang lain.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Jackson, salah satu tangan Mark mengusap punggung tangan Jinyoung, sedang satunya mengusap pipi Jinyoung dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

" _I'm here, baby._ "

.

Jam istirahat tiba. Jinyoung melirik ke arah Jackson yang tak berbicara padanya sejak tadi. Tak tahan, Ia berusaha menahan tangan sahabatnya itu saat akan meninggalkan kelas. " _Mianhae_ ,"

" _Arrasso_."

"Jangan marah padaku lagi."

"Aku tidak marah, aku hanya kesal."

" _Mian_."

" _Ne,_ sudahlah. Aku harus pergi."

"Kantin? Dengan Jaebum hyung? Bersamaku ya?"

"Aku hanya mengambil makanan, Ilhoon mau makan di ruang olahraga."

 _Ilhoon lagi_.

Gumam Jinyoung dalam hati. "Tidak apa, aku bisa makan dengan _hyungdeul_ dan Chanwoo."

" _Ne, kajja_."

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka bertiga -Jackson, Jaebum dan Jinyoung-untuk mendapat makanan. Karena semua orang sudah otomatis menyingkir jika mereka datang. Jaebum dan Jackson membawa dua nampan di tangannya, sedangkan Jinyoung melangkah mendekati meja yang berisi 3 senior setelah sebelumnya mendapat kecupan dari Jaebum dan mendengar kekasihnya itu memberi peringatan keras agar jangan ada yang mengganggu Jinyoung selama ia tak ada di sampingnya.  
Jinyoung sudah meminta maaf dengan Jaebum ketika ia dan Jackson menghampiri kelasnya. Tentu saja menggunakan syarat, 'lakukan _French kiss_ paling _hot_ padaku sekarang.' Dan itulah yang Jinyoung lakukan.

Jinyoung duduk di samping Mark yang kelihatannya baru selesai makan. Mereka saling melempar senyum hingga suara sang ketua OSIS mengintrupsinya, "Dimana keempat trouble maker itu?"

"Mereka makan diruang olahraga, Ilhoon sedang tidak ingin ke kantin." Jawab Mark. Tangannya di bawah meja mulai merambat menarik tangan disebelahnya kemudian menautkan jari-jari mereka.

"Biarkan mereka selesai makan dulu, baru kau menemui Ilhoon, Im." saran Jinhwan saat melihat Hyunsik hendak berdiri dari duduknya.

" _Arra_."

Keempat sahabat itu menghabiskan makanannya di ruang olahraga. Sesekali Jaebum menggoda sahabat manisnya dengan menyuapkan makanan dari mulutnya pada mulut Ilhoon yang tentu saja di sambut pukulan keras di kepala belakangnya. Tapi bukan Jaebum namanya jika _kapok_. Ia justru bertambah semangat melihat Ilhoon yang kesal.

"Ayo kita ke kelas, kalian cepat ganti baju. Atau mau kami gantikan?" ucap Jackson dengan nada bercanda.

" _No, thanks_. Pergi saja lebih dulu, kami akan menyusul." Jawab Hanbin. Ia kemudian menarik Ilhoon menuju ruang ganti, karena selesai berolahraga tadi mereka langsung di sambut Jackson dan Jaebum untuk makan.

"Hanbin?"

"Hm?"

"Tetap di sampingku."

Hanbin berhenti memakai bajunya, lalu tersenyum tulus ke arah Ilhoon, "Diamlah, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu."

Mereka segera menuju kelas setelah selesai berganti baju. "Kau ke kelas Jaebum atau Jackson saja, aku ingin buang air." Hanbin memegang perutnya sambil nyengir tak jelas saat melewati toilet.

"Tak apa, aku akan menunggumu. Sepertinya para _sunbae_ sudah masuk kelas."

"Benar?" Hanbin memperhatikan sekeliling, ia memang tak melihat para kakak kelasnya, tapi ia masih ragu meninggalkan Ilhoon sendiri.

"Tidak apa, cepatlah!"

Segera Hanbin memasuki toilet, sedang Ilhoon menunggu di luar. Sebenarnya Hanbin sudah meminta agar Ilhoon menunggu di dalam saja sambil mencuci muka atau sekedar membasahi rambutnya, tapi di tolak dengan halus oleh Ilhoon.

Tak lama, pintu kembali di buka. Menampilkan seseorang yang sejak tadi di takuti Ilhoon dengan senyum miring saat melihat _namja_ kecil ini terkejut. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan, tangannya sudah menarik paksa tangan Ilhoon menuju belakang sekolah. Membawa ke tempat yang sudah sangat di hapal Ilhoon. Ia mencoba memberontak, namun sayang tenaganya tak sepadan dengan tenaga Hyunsik. Alhasil, tubuh kecilnya kini sudah menghantam tembok belakangnya dengan cukup kencang setelah terdengar debuman pintu cukup kencang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek?" tanya Ilhoon sambil mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Hyunsik di tangannya dengan mata yang menutup rapat.

"Seharusnya itu pertanyaanku. Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tahu? Aku tak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku." Jawab Hyunsik. Cara bicaranya yang tenang membuat Ilhoon seperti terjatuh pada pesona ketua OSIS ini. Perlahan Ilhoon membuka matanya, di sambut pandangan mata Hyunsik yang menusuk tepat kearahnya.

Oh, Ilhoon memang sudah lama menyukai Hyunsik. Bahkan sejak pertama kali melihat senyuman namja tampan ini hatinya berdesir senang. Namun apalah daya Ilhoon saat namja itu sama sekali tak meliriknya, malah terkesan membecinya. Ia juga mengetahui Hyunsik justru mencintai adiknya yang dia benci.

"Berhenti mengacaukan hidupku!" Pandangan Ilhoon sudah mulai mengabur melihat ruangan sekitarnya.

"Aku membantumu."

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu!"

"Kau tidak tahu keluargamu hampir menyerah padamu? Kau seharusnya menghargai mereka. Mereka sangat menyayangimu."

"Kau tak tahu apapun!" Ilhoon menangis membalas tatapan Hyunsik yang kemudian melonggarkan genggamannya. Entah mengapa, tangannya dengan otomatis mengusap pipi Ilhoon bermaksud menenangkan. Namun tubuh Ilhoon yang lemas membuatnya jatuh terduduk. Matanya tertutup rapat dengan tangan menutup telinga erat-erat seakan tidak ingin mendengar apapun.

Hyunsik cukup terkejut melihat reaksi Ilhoon yang seperti ini. Jujur, ia hanya bermaksud manakuti Ilhoon agar _namja_ ini mengikuti peraturan sekolah, mengingat Ilhoon dan teman-temannya yang tak pernah bosan membuat guru kalang-kabut karena tingkah laku mereka.

"Ilhoon~ssi?"

"Hanbin, Jaebum, Jackson, halmonie, Eunji tolong aku."

Hyunsik segera membuka pintu gudang-tempat ia membawa Ilhoon-lalu menggendong Ilhoon keluar dari ruangan itu berniat menuju UKS. Namun ia di sambut Hanbin yang jelas sekali terlihat sangat marah di depan pintu gudang. Ia hendak mengambil alih Ilhoon dari Hyunsik, tapi di abaikan oleh namja tampan itu. Hyunsik justru mempercepat langkahnya menuju UKS diikuti Hanbin di belakangnya berusaha memberitahu Jaebum dan Jackson.

Ilhoon yang menggigil di baringkan di salah satu ranjang UKS. Bibirnya tak henti menggumamkan nama-nama orang terdekatnya. Jika boleh jujur, Hanbin ingin sekali menghajar Hyunsik saat ini juga. Tapi melihat Hyunsik mengusap pipi Ilhoon sambil beberapa kali menenangkan sahabatnya, Hanbin mengurungkan niatnya.

Ia hanya mendorong Hyunsik menjauhi sahabatnya, kemudian mulai mencium Ilhoon dengan lembut tepat di bibirnya. Hyunsik membeku di tempat melihat bagaimana Ilhoon membalas ciuman Hanbin sambil sesekali dapat Hyunsik lihat _namja_ manis itu meneteskan air mata. Entah mengapa dadanya bergemuruh. Mungkin...

Mungkinkah Hyunsik cemburu?

.  
.

TBC/END?

HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA Ini LINE version yang aku post di Wattpad. Gak aku lanjut disini kayaknya (Tergantung permintaan sih), soalnya udah ada yang aku post kan disini. Habisnya, ternyata lebih seru nulis di ffn, gatau kenapa :v Jalan ceritanya sama aja, tapi mungkin lebih rinci. Dan lebih complicated sih menurutku, hehehehe :v


	2. Chapter 2

Hai semuaaaaa

Aku mau kasih tau kalau aku mutusin buat lanjut ff ini di wattpad :) bagi yang mau baca, bisa cari wattpad judul yang sama dan nama Kaevi_. Makasih yang udah komen kemarin. Saranghae :3


End file.
